The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular to a motor vehicle seat, having a seat part and a backrest as seat components, with at least one of the seat components having a structure and at least one adapter arranged on the structure.
EP 1 110 809 A2 discloses a vehicle seat of the type described immediately above, in which basic modules are fixed on a standard seat frame and/or backrest frame—without changing the structure—by way of adapters in the form of straps or wires. The basic modules in turn bear additional subassemblies, such as lordosis supports, side cheeks, supporting brackets, shoulder supports, ventilators or seat air-conditioning systems. The adapters are fixed on the frame or on nuts fastened thereto, for example by way of a screw connection or rivet connection, with the intention being for the frames to be weakened as little as possible.